The present invention relates to compositions for dyeing or printing textile materials of natural or synthetic fibers or mixtures thereof, which have a content of polyaspartic acid (PAA) or a derivative thereof. The invention furthermore relates to a process for dyeing or printing these textile materials using the compositions according to the invention, and the use of these compositions for dyeing or printing the textile materials mentioned.
In the course of dyeing processes on textile materials of natural and/or synthetic fibers or during printing of these textile materials, problems of a varying nature frequently occur, for example in respect of the levelness, the stability of the liquors or printing pastes or the formation of running creases. In most cases, a satisfactory solution to these problems has been successfully arrived at by addition of auxiliaries which it has been possible to optimize for the problem referred to. In most cases, however, the biological degradability of the auxiliaries employed is unsatisfactory, leading to heavy pollution of the particular waste waters. Examples of auxiliaries with an inadequate biological degradability are sulfonated naphthalene-formaldehyde condensates, oxyethylated fatty amines, ligninsulfonates and polymers or copolymers of (meth)acrylic acid.